Um Romance Entre Cavaleiros Templários
by Mafe Ly
Summary: Um disparo. Barulho. Um tiro certeiro. Um acidente. Como Alex reagiria? Como Nigel o acalmaria?


**Oii gente =)**

**Estou estreando nessa parte do fanfiction. Uhul! Costumo escrever fics de manga/anime e cartoons, mas vim dar uma passada na parte de filmes e descobri que não existe fic de Like Minds em português =O Então aqui estou eu com a minha.**

**Antes que qualquer um aqui me mata e me destrua, eu vou explicar da onde surgiu a história.**

**Eu tava assistindo o filme, e vejo segundas intenções em tudo! Então, pra mim, tava na cara que ia acabar rolando alguma coisa entre o Nigel e o Alex, ai eu decidi escrever. Então sim, é uma fanfic com um casal homossexual, se não gostar não leia.**

**Aliás, a história se passa dentro da cena do filme em que o Alex encontra o Nigel na cama com a mãe dele e o pai com a arma. Eu só prolonguei a cena, okay?**

**Enjoy~**

**OoOOoOO**

**Um romance entre os cavaleiros templários**

**By Mafê Ly****

Um disparo. Barulho. Um tiro certeiro. Um acidente.

Alex estava atônito. Seus olhos verdes percorriam o quarto, paravam ora na arma, ora no corpo do homem que agora estava caído no chão, manchando-o de sangue.

Encarou Nigel e percebeu que este também o encarava, de modo inexpressivo.

-Meu Deus...

O loiro largou a arma no chão e saiu do quarto. O que acabara de fazer?! Foi um acidente! Nunca quis matar ninguém. Nigel o deixara confuso com toda aquela situação, não percebeu quando puxou o gatilho, não percebeu quando...

Estava andando pela casa a passos largos, as mãos na cabeça, estava desesperado. Já havia descido as escadas e agora andava de um lado, voltava para o outro, sua mente vagando para todos os lugares possíveis.

- Meu Deus...O que eu fiz? Eu, eu matei uma pessoa! Meu Deus! – começou a falar alto, como se isso fosse ajudar em algo - Eu...eu... Como...? Eu matei uma pessoa!

- Se acalme – Nigel apareceu no corredor que dava em direção à porta, encarando Alex, que parou de andar em círculos para encará-lo – Está tudo bem. – ele continuou frio.

- Como assim?! - ele disse indignado - Você é louco, Nigel?!- elevou o tom de voz novamente, irritado – Eu matei uma pessoa!

-Fale baixo, se não as pessoas irão ouvir.- preveniu, já que o colega de quarto estava quase gritando – E fique calmo, Jack.

-Pare de me chamar de Jack, porra!- ele gritou irado – Não tem como ficar calmo agora! Eu não sou como você! Eu não sou um maníaco! – chegou mais perto de Nigel – Eu não **mato** a sangue-frio, eu não sou assim!

-Está tudo bem, eu o odiava.- Nigel disse como se a morte de seu pai não fosse nada.

-Cala a boca! Meu Deus, EU MATEI UMA PESSOA!

Como num impulso, Nigel se aproximou, passando sua mão direita pela nuca de Alex e beijou-o. Nigel cessou o beijo que havia começado.

- O-o que?! – o loiro estava mais atônito – Por que você fez isso?!

- Eu disse para você se acalmar, poderia chamar a atenção dos vizinhos – o moreno explicou ainda perto do rosto de Alex.

Apesar de toda a situação em que se encontrava, Alex não pode deixar de pensar que o beijo de Nigel era bom. Não era um beijo normal, pode sentir um desejo por trás dele, paixão. Poderia dizer que era viciante.

Saiu de seus pensamentos, encarando os olhos azuis à sua frente. Sempre inexpressivos e frios. E aquela expressão, junto com os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados, a blusa branca definindo o tórax, além do sangue que respingou no braço esquerdo e na face de Nigel só fez com que Alex tivesse mais vontade de beijá-lo.

Não! No que estava pensando! Não é possível que uma coisa daquelas passou por sua cabeça ainda mais numa hora como aquela!

Sua vontade falou mais alto. Aproximou-se do moreno e beijou-o, não se importando no momento com o que Nigel pensava ou faria. Para a sorte de Alex, ele somente ficou parado.

-Temos que limpar o quarto. – foi o que Nigel disse antes de virar as costas e subir em direção ao quarto onde jaziam os cadáveres.

Depois de duas horas estava tudo limpo, como se não tivesse ocorrido dois assassinatos ali.

- Preciso falar com você, Jack. – Nigel disse no tom costumeiro, sentando-se na ponta da cama, apoiando os antebraços nas coxas. Alex continuou em pé, esperando. – Sente-se.

- Não, estou bem aqui.

-Está com medo de mim? – ele perguntou com um sorriso surgindo no canto dos lábios. Alex o encarou irritado e sentou-se na cama.

-Não.

Ficaram por algum tempo em silêncio. Não sentia medo de Nigel, não mais. Por mais que tenha falado tantas vezes para ele deixá-lo em paz, se afastar, agora Alex o queria perto de si.

Talvez fosse o jeito de Nigel, sempre misterioso e curioso, como um livro para ser lido, como uma nova descoberta de historiadores sobre os Cavaleiros Templários. Queria desvendar todos os mistérios contidos dentro daquele ser à sua frente.

- Então, o que você quer dizer?

-Eu realmente gosto de você...-disse olhando Alex diretamente nos olhos – Alex.

Era a primeira vez que ouvira Nigel dizer seu nome, e soava de uma maneira muito excitante. Aquilo tudo era excitante na verdade, cometer assassinatos, ter uma paixão proibida, um vício que se apoderava de seu corpo.

- E eu sei que sente o mesmo. – o moreno concluiu olhando para Alex, que estava incrédulo.

Inesperadamente, Nigel beijou-o de novo, de forma mais ardente e desejosa. Alex abraçou o pescoço do adolescente a sua frente, enquanto os braços do mesmo estavam abraçando sua cintura. Cessaram por falta de ar.

Ambos estavam ofegantes e com as faces a poucos centímetros de distância. Alex chegou perto do ouvido de Nigel e perguntou:

- Você me ama?

- O...que?

- Porque eu te amo...Quero saber se também me ama- disse num sussurro, fazendo o inexpressivo Nigel se arrepiar um pouco.

- Amo. - demorou um pouco para responder. Alex sorriu e, ainda no pé do ouvido do outro disse.

-Então me deixe ser sua _Maraclea_, Nigel.

Agora estava surpreso. O que Alex estava dizendo? Ele tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava?

-Você o que?!

- Quero ser sua Maraclea.- ele disse agora já afastado, olhando-o seriamente.

- Você sabe o que- mas foi cortado.

- Eu sei o que estou dizendo, sei o que vai acontecer.

- Você não tem que fazer isso!

- Mas eu quero fazer!

- Eu...Alex...

-Vamos lá, Nigel! Você já matou muitas pessoas! Eu só serei mais uma!

Nigel estava realmente surpreso, o que Alex estava falando era verdade. Nunca hesitou em matar uma pessoa antes, muito pelo contrário, sempre planejou tudo minuciosamente.

- Você me ama! É perfeito, não é? Exatamente como naquela época.

-Não, não existiram Cavaleiros Templários homossexuais...Maraclea era uma mulher...- estava tentando tirar aquela idéia da cabeça do companheiro a qualquer custo.

-Então acho que está na hora que criarmos a nossa versão da história, não é? –disse em tom de deboche pegando a arma, que não fora guardada quando estavam limpando o quarto, e colocando-a nas mãos de Nigel.- Vamos, se você não fizer, eu farei.

-Não posso fazer isso, Jack...

-Você acha que ele não sofreu ao descobrir que sua amada havia morrido?- ele disse, relembrando da história. – Você será recompensado.

Nigel encarou a arma, e depois encarou Alex. Respirou fundo e enquanto puxava o gatilho pensava que daqui a 9 meses veria Alex de novo.

Sua amada Maraclea. Agora estavam escrevendo outra versão da história, a versão deles.

FIM


End file.
